conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hani–Sierra relations
Hani–Sierra relations refers to the bilateral relations between the Great Han Empire and the Kingdom of Sierra. Relations were established following the ratification Zhenjing Declaration in 1946, which asserted Hani's sovereignty and independence, and the recognition of control over Guam, the Caroline Islands, and Palawan, all former constituent territories of the Sierran East Indies. While the latter has since been returned, the others are now independent states, albeit with large Han minorities. In 1965, following the Han Jasmine Revolution and the Han-Sierran Basic Treaty, relations were normalized, which since has flourished due to cooperation stemming from a mutual hatred of communism and increasing interdependence. As of 2017, Hani and Sierra are both among the largest economies in the world, with the (IMF) estimating Hani's economy being slightly smaller than Sierra's in (4th vs 3rd), but larger than Sierra's in (3rd vs 5th). Hani and Sierra are strong, strategic partners, with both being founding members of several key organisations, including the Trans-Pacific Allied Community and the . Hani is also an observer in the Conference of American States, and its only non-American participant. While relations has been generally stable, several recurring issues have strained their relationship and caused the antagonization of Sierra by the Han public, including: historical treatment of Hans under Sierran rule, Han's hardline single-party non-democratic political system (which has contributed to numerous human rights violations), and unfair trading practices on Hani's behalf. Public opinion between both countries have fluctuated, though Han opinion generally being far more negative than Sierran opinion. As of 2016, Hani's public opinion of Sierra is at 15%, which is significantly lower compared to its opinion on other Western nations (the United Commonwealth stands at 55%, and Alaska at 83%). Meanwhile in Sierra, public opinion has generally been around 60-70%, with the lowest at 33% during the early 2000s during the widely publicized Han attacks against Sierran nationals living in Palawan and Cuyo. Country comparison History Southern Han dynasty and Sierra Although Sierra did not formally establish relations with the Southern Han dynasty until the late 1870s, Sierran businessmen and merchants had already been trading with Hans (through illegal means) as early as 1858, under the supervision of the Spanish colonial authorities on what is now Han city of Taibao (then it was a Spanish-owned port). Public knowledge and interest in Hani was minimal, with Sierran interests initially invested in other Pacific areas, particularly the Hawaiian Islands and the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, both of which were later acquired by the Sierran government by the end of the 1860s. Increased desire for access to Hani and its ports occurred after the end of the Sierran Civil War as entrepreneurs were seeking to expand their markets into Asia, which they saw could yield greater fortunes rather than solely trading in the Americas. Hani, which had historically close ties with China and was strategically located off the Asian mainland, was seen as essential for the advancement of Sierran global trade. Sierran East Indies Great Han Empire and the Kingdom of Sierra Economic relations and trade Cultural exchange Hani to Sierra Sierra to Hani Important issues Colonial legacy Camp Maiden Diplomacy Views of leaders Public opinion Diplomatic missions See also Footnotes Category:Great Han Empire Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Foreign relations of Sierra